


Warmth

by ExtremeExhaustion



Series: A/B/O Self-Indulgent Fics (One Piece) [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha Roronoa Zoro, Crew as Family, Cuddle Pile, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Omega Monkey D. Luffy, Pack nest, Self-Indulgent, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Soft fic about winter weather because it started snowing where I live, Zoro being a love sick idiot, everyone else is a beta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtremeExhaustion/pseuds/ExtremeExhaustion
Summary: Set a day or so after my "Bond Mark" ficSome exposition about new behaviors from bonding, but mostly soft fluff about cuddling up due to cold weather
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Series: A/B/O Self-Indulgent Fics (One Piece) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981771
Comments: 4
Kudos: 121





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Small fluff fic as an apology for disappearing for a few days  
> I know I want the next fic to be rated E but I could use some input  
> Should my next fic be porn w/o plot, emotionally soft porn, porn w/ plot, or hurt/comfort porn?  
> Tell me what you think in the comments

Snow fell from the sky in small flakes. Zoro grumbled irritably at the abrupt weather change. The Grand Line was a place that seriously messed up his concept of time and space. Almost constant weather changes that crossed seasons practically erased any holidays he’d normally use to keep track of the days. It also meant that it was very likely that none of the thicker blankets would be ready to use. Still, the swordsman couldn’t feel too angry. Not with the way his mate was currently playing with the snow. Luffy was chasing Usopp and Chopper around the ship with their loud laughter echoing in the chilly air. Nami and Robin stuck to the lounge to escape the cold weather. Sanji was making warm drinks and snacks for everyone. It wouldn’t be long until Luffy and Usopp got too cold for comfort. Chopper was the only one who wouldn’t be bothered at all.

  


It was so cold that every exhale could be seen. The frigid air sunk into Zoro’s bones, but he didn’t want to go inside yet. He was too content with watching Luffy. Bright white snow clung to ink black hair, a nice pink flush from the cold colored tan skin, shiny brown eyes darted around with bright excitement, and that dazzling smile lighting up the pirate’s entire face. A sense of pride and warm affection welled up in the alpha’s chest. Zoro was proud of his mate. It wasn’t something he was subtle about. After all, his captain was both incredible and mesmerizing. How could he not be at least a little proud? It seemed that his staring was noticed. Luffy paused in his chase for a moment to wave at Zoro with a happy grin.

  


The swordsman smiled and waved back. He held back a laugh when the pause in the game made the two younger pirates realize just how cold it was out. Usopp scooped up Chopper, “Let’s get inside, guys.” The sniper rushed up the stairs and past Zoro into the lounge to get warm. Chopper was whining a bit about wanting to stay in the cold longer but didn’t try to escape the hug. The soft protests faded as the door shut. Luffy was about to follow when he was grabbed and tugged into an embrace. He happily sunk into Zoro’s arms with a content sigh. Being held by Zoro was one of the only things that got the omega to be still for longer than a few minutes. He hummed when cold lips pressed against his neck.

  


They stood in that position for a while. Enjoying the feeling of the other until the lounge door opened. Chopper popped his head out with a bright smile, “You guys coming in?” Luffy squirmed in the strong arms of his mate, “We’re coming!” Zoro grumbled a bit when the omega pulled out of his arms. It stopped when a smaller hand grabbed his own. He allowed himself to be tugged out of the cold and into the warm air of the lounge. Zoro sat in the remains of the pack nest his captain had made after their Skypiea adventure. Usopp, Chopper, and Robin also sat in the heap of fabric. Nami sat at the table while Sanji started to hand out hot cups of tea. Normally, the presence of others in a nest would seriously get on the alpha’s nerves.

  


However, Zoro’s temper calmed down once Luffy settled down in his lap. He pulled his mate closer to shove his nose into a rubbery neck. His grip tightened a bit. It was so nice to finally be together officially. Some of his new impulses though were a bit annoying. Like wanting to stay at Luffy’s side all the time despite never being a clingy person. He couldn’t tolerate Sanji being close to his captain at all now which caused him to growl at the cook when the other alpha handed Luffy his teacup. The most annoying thing was how much more addictive the omega’s scent was now. Despite his dislike of public affection, Zoro kept finding himself pushing his nose to the source of the scent and actively seeking it out.

  


Luffy pushed back into his mate’s body to get closer to the warmth. The swordsman ran like a furnace which was how he could sleep on the deck with no problem. It felt nice on a cold day like today. After waiting a while, Luffy made an executive position. They needed to have a cuddle pile right now. He stretched out his arms to gather all his packmates together. Sanji and Nami both let out loud protests at the sudden tugging. Usopp and Chopper were happy to get snuggled. Robin let out an airy laugh at the hold. Zoro grunted unhappily. His peace was ruined by the irritating shrieking the witch and the love cook were doing. Zoro was also unhappy about others touching Luffy when he wanted him to himself.

  


But he wouldn’t do anything to change it. It was what his captain wanted. Zoro settled for grooming the dark bond mark. Luffy purred at the affection while the cuddle pile continued to form. Nami ended up curling up to Robin since the two share a room anyways. Sanji decided that Usopp would be decent enough to hold since neither of the women accepted his advances. Chopper had gotten swiped from Usopp by Luffy. The reindeer was cuddled on the captain’s lap while the omega sat on the first mate. It was an arrangement the trio sometimes found themselves in. Chopper found Zoro’s lap to be a comfortable napping spot but Luffy liked napping on Zoro too. To compromise, Luffy would hold Chopper to include him and get what he wanted.

  


The crew fell asleep in the nest together. It was so warm and comforting that everyone could relax enough to sleep peacefully. Some members of the crew wouldn’t admit it, but Luffy made amazing nests for someone who normally is so messy. When she woke up from another very restful sleep, Nami honestly thought about letting the captain get more supplies if he was willing to make nests like this more often. Robin made sure to ruffle an asleep omega’s head with a soft smile. She’d have to thank him for putting her at such ease. Sanji threw himself into cooking and tried to ignore the scents clinging to his clothes. It gave him a sense of belonging that he sorely missed but refused to show.

  


Usopp spent some time getting Chopper out of Luffy’s grip before the two sat down to wait for breakfast. The sniper cuddled Chopper a bit as they were both still sleepy. That left Luffy and Zoro as the last two to get up. It was sweet to see the gruff swordsman spooning their captain with a serene expression replacing the usual scowl. So, no one dared to try and wake the newly bonded pair up. This allowed the sleepy crewmates to witness an amusing sight. Luffy woke up to the smell of food. He moved to get up but was stuck in Zoro’s grasp. This made the omega whine and twist in the grip, “Zooroooo, get oooooff. I want food.” Zoro grunted as he was slightly drawn out of sleep. He lowered his head to press soft kisses against Luffy’s neck.

  


The escape attempts became half-hearted with the added affection. Luffy wiggled again, “C’mon, Zoro.” Kisses turned into licking which made the captain sleepier despite just waking up. Allowing his head to lean back on the nest, Luffy thought about how he could get both some food and more cuddles later. An idea popped into his head. The omega massaged the scent glands he could reach and could feel his mate’s body relax. Luffy’s pheromones were decently affective before on Zoro but now, with the bond, they had an immediate intoxicating effect. The alpha hummed blissfully as he shoved his nose closer to the smell’s source. Luffy managed to get up to a sitting position, with Zoro still clinging to him, and stretched out his arms to grab a bunch of food that Sanji placed down.

  


Robin couldn’t help observing the pair. She hadn’t had the opportunity to meet or even really know any bonded mates. Luffy sat in the tangled mess of blankets eating his breakfast. He’d occasionally take a piece of food and offer it to his mate who’d eat it without complaint. Zoro purred quietly as he nuzzled against Luffy with a content expression. The alpha would pause to press sleepy kisses against rubber skin. Robin felt a soft blush creep onto her face as she thought about how cute they looked together. She decided to enjoy the view until the crew’s swordsman realized how many other people were around and stopped out of embarrassment. Nami just rolled her eyes at the duo with a small smile. Usopp and Chopper were too distracted with breakfast to notice. Sanji ignored them and the slight envy he felt over the stupid mosshead having a nice relationship before him. Luffy and Zoro continued to be content with their position for the rest of breakfast.


End file.
